


Prompto’s Move on Cindy

by Vrafter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Prompto tries to work his magic on cindy.





	Prompto’s Move on Cindy

Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto stares at Cindy as she works on the Regalia, slightly turning red from seeing Cindy bending her body is slightly suggestive positions. They start to talk amongst themselves.

 

Prompto: So guys...you think I have a chance? Like seriously?

Noctis: I don't know man…..just go for it.

Gladio: Yeah. Go do your thing lover boy.

Ignis: But do not be dismayed if she rejects you.

Prompto: Ok….ok….i got this. Here we go..

Nerves start to come up from prompto’s stomach which he had to force to swallow back down. He approaches Cindy in a quiet manner and stands next to her when she's bent over checking the engine of the Regalia. After what it seemed like a lifetime, he cleared his throat loudly enough to catch Cindy's attention. She looks up at prompto and tries her best to get some of the dirt and oil off of her.

Cindy: I'm so sorry hun. When I work on the Regalia, it's like me and her have our own private conversation.

Prompto: Hmmm? No! NO it's ok ahahaha...hey Cindy? Do you uhhhh…

*prompto’s tounge starts to get tied up from staring at Cindy’s innocent yet sexy face. Suddenly, prompto just said the first thing on his mind.

Prompto: Do you like guns?

Prompto felt a sense of regret from asking such a random question but to his surprise, Cindy responded.

Cindy: hmmm well to tell you the truth, im more of a sword or lance kinda girl. Thanks to my grandfather.

Prompto: Oh...really? I know you seen me use guns all the time but did you know I can also use swords and or/ lances?

Cindy: Get out of her! Most people can only learn one weapon. Learning two proves difficult for even the most experienced fighters.

Prompto: Yeah well...i can show you what I can do….i mean...if you not busy with our car and all.

Cindy: I can use a break from working for awhile. Show me you got Prompt!

Cindy layed on the front of the car, smiling in anticipation of prompto’s skills. 

Prompto: Hehehe…..one sec.

Prompto rushed back to where the rest of the gang was standing. He was meet with triple facepalms from all three of them.

Prompto: Noctis! Help me out buddy. Give me one of the swords you picked up earlier.

Noctis: What the hell are you doing? You know you can't use..

Gladio: Wait Noc….he might surprise you. Give him the sword. I'm with Cindy. I want to see this too

Ignis: Sometimes you have a crude sense of humor gladio.

After a quick exchange between Noctis and Prompto, Noctis finally gave prompto the sword and he rushed back to where Cindy was still waiting.

Cindy: Needed a confidence booster from the crew? I see you talking to them. Don't be nervous.

Cindy smiled as she her calm and angelic nature easily smoothed prompto's nerves and he responded with a huge smile with his teeth showing and a slight blush. Prompto than look at the sword, took a deep breath and start slicing and stabbing the air. Throughout this whole scenario, his stance was awkward and way off balance. He started to go fancy and threw the sword up in the air in attempt to catch it but ended up moving out from promptos range and it ended up going through the hood of the Regalia and damaged the engine. From the sight of this disaster, Noctis, Gladio and Ignis dropped their mouths in shock. Cindy on the other hand started to laugh hysterically. 

Cindy: Ahahahahaha! Ahh prompto! You are so funny! Don't worry. I'll fix that for free.

Prompto And Cindy started to laugh from what transpired as Noctis, Gladio and Ignis spoke with a bittersweet taste in their mouth.

Noctis: *sighs* Dumbass..

Gladio: As long he got her to laugh and enjoy his company, to him….that's all that matters. 

Ignis: Indeed..i suppose in this case….mission accomplished.

The three of them looked on with smiles in their faces too from seeing their friend having a good time with his crush.


End file.
